The Ice Queen Comes
by Silent Atrocity
Summary: She died to save Azeroth from the Scourge but good deeds sometimes lead to tragedies. And death is not a privilege afforded to all. In the Frozen Wastelands of Northrend an Ice Queen will be born from darkness and the beast within her will be set free.


((Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft, the concept of Death Knights, the Lich King, or the wonderful world of Azeroth, et cetera. I am a fan. This is a world I absolutely love to explore. This is an idea I had in regards to my character (that yes, I do roleplay on WoW). That I decided to write even if I don't use it for her lore. Enjoy.))

The frigid wind of the North swept across the corpse-laden ground. A mighty battle had been fought there just hours before. The same bodies that littered the battlefield, were the same bodies who fought with vigor and determination. A fight to protect their beloved planet from one of the most heinous and destructive forces known in the entire world. The clanking of metal against metal had been commonplace, as commonplace as the unmistakable sounds of screaming, or steel and iron piercing into warm flesh. The battle had raged on for hours with both sides losing many fighters. And yet the ones who suffered most were those who fought for the living, who fought to safeguard their homes from the evil Undead Scourge that spread across Northrend and if left unchecked... to the world as a whole.

Now, all that remained were corpses. A sea of bodies, of memories, of dreams that lay dead, of regret. The stench of regret permeated every inch of this cold land now. The fallen soldiers no longer having to withstand an ordeal of pain and worry. Some would lay forever asleep. Moved on to the next world where a new life awaited them for their valor and their loyalty for the living. Others however, would not be so lucky.

Scourge scientists walked amongst the endless sea of corpses, picking and tugging at the bodies that interested them much. A deafening sound of glee rose up from them as they began to pile some of the bodies up upon a small wooden carriage. To think, masters of such a terrible technology and their mode of transport was nothing more than a simple, wooden carriage.

One particular scientist moved far off from his comrades. Where the others would circle and go straight towards the larger piles of flesh that lay on the battlefield, he decided to venture off. His eyes moving to and fro small piles as he realized that those who lay dead here were those who tried to escape, or perhaps wanted to do battle in a larger expanse. He was about to give up on his search until his eyes fell upon another pile of corpses. This one lay far off from even the smaller ones. And as he drew closer he was in shock to see that those who lay dead here were numerous. Bodies of slain members of the Cult of the Damned. There were numerous and many of whom had long gashes and the wounds of sword delving deep into skin. They were killed by a large sword from the looks of it, and this particular scientist found fascinating in it. He began to rummage amongst these bodies and found none to be worthy. What he saw in these cult members was weakness. Those who only relied on magic instead of cunning and physical strength. To be a truly terrible force of death and destruction there had to be a balance in all things. And these had none of that.

His eyes fell further westward, a mere inches where he made such a discovery. Another pile. This one larger than the others he had seen on the outskirts of the major battlefield. There were all manner of Scourge: ghouls, abominations, geists, and even the ghostly remnants of banshees. And there were bodies. More bodies of members of the damnable cult. These were numerous and many had all manner of injuries, cut marks, marks that pierced through their skin. This skirmish had been one particularly brutal one and he began to wonder what had felled so many of them. As he moved ever closer his eyes fell upon one lone body. It was a "she" and she lay atop the pile of corpses. He moved closer, climbing this small pile as he got a better look at her. And if it were possible, his heart stopped.

The unearthly glow of his eyes almost shimmered as he bent down to pick her fallen corpse. He brought her upon his arms and gazed at her. Her hair framed her lovely face and was red like an apple, yet there were blondish streaks that gave it a sheen and a shine even in this terrible landscape. Her skin was soft against his tainted touch. Her lips, oh gods her lips were red, delicious and plump in the deepest natural shade of crimson he had ever seen. Crimson that was as deep in color as the small bit of blood that escaped the side of her mouth. He looked on, mesmerized and confused. She was beautiful. Beyond anything or anyone he had ever laid eyes on. He brought his finger against her bottom lip and then explored her body with his eyes. She was a true warrior woman. Beautiful and yet oh so feminine. He could see the truth in her breeding. A beautiful creature born to fight. His hands moved upon her armor, an armor broken and shattered in so many parts. His eyes fell upon her chest, where the biggest shattered part lay. He could see it, an opening right atop her heart right where a blade had struck. And he knew that it was this that had ended her life. His hand moved to her chest, he grasped the handle and slowly pulled it out.

"I'm sorry, my Dark Angel." He whispered to her, his lips coming closer as he licked at her cheek. As he smiled he heard a sound coming from behind him as the Scientists headed in his direction. He stood slowly with the woman in his arms. The scientists drew closer with a look of curiosity and some terrifying smiles. "Ooh! You've found someone for my experiments! A ghoul for me to experiment on!"

The scientist who held the woman growled at him. "No!" He barked at him. "She's mine. She won't be turned into a ghoul." Another scientist came running having overheard the small conversation as he laughed. "Only if our Master deems it. He's arrived!" He said with a sickly glee in his voice! "The last battlefield our master will visit before the inevitable fight within Icecrown!" He sounded so happy. The Scientist looked up and felt the frigid temperature only plummet.

"He comes! He comes!"

* * *

He came across the battlefield like a charger. His larger than life persona causing fear even in the hearts of those who were dead. He surveyed the battlefield with a grim satisfaction as he made his way down the expanse of the sea of death. He kept moving until he found some of his scientists huddled together in the outskirts of one of the bigger skirmishes in his war against Azeroth. As he drew closer he took note that one of the scientist held someone in their arms and immediately made his way over to them. He said nothing as he found himself in front of them. He could see the admiration but also the fear in his eyes.

He swept over them with his eyes before they landed upon the body held within the arms of one particular scientist. It was a woman and he glanced at her. He said nothing as he plucked her from the scientists arms and held her in his own. She was newly dead, he could see the blood on the side of her mouth had not caked over just yet. He looked down to see the injury that ended her life. As he searched her, he took notice of something hidden within her breastplate. It was a necklace, no, it was a dog tag. He pulled it out and read it outloud. That unearthly voice of a murderous tyrant. "Indrissa Kenway-Hollisworth." He grunted and all at once he felt Arthas stirring. Kenway. The once beloved Prince of Lordaeron thought on it. Memories of such an ancient past now. The Kenways had been family friends. Aidan and Adrian had been friends and almost like cousins to him. The Lich King grew weary and angry as he forced Arthas into a slumber. Anger rising in him as he recalled the Prince's memories. And his last meeting with any of that clan. Aidan Kenway. He grunted at the thought. He smiled as he remembered the injury he'd given the staunch warrior and the curse he wrought upon him. He could feel the taint in his soul even now. And the idea of even further punishing that family? Ultimate vengeance... to claim yet another member of that family. Oh yes, he would enjoy this.

"Can we turn her into ghoul for my experiments, Master?" One brave Scientist spoke and then immediately shirked back when he took note of the Lich King's harsh gaze upon them. He knew the answer.

"No." He said simply. Oh no, no, no. This one was -his-. He would make her into a fine Death Knight. He ran his hand over her body briefly. Beautiful even in death. She'd warm his frozen bed too. He chuckled to himself. "In the end, even the Kenways will be met with my vengeance." He laughed, anger suffusing his voice as he turned and grasped Indrissa in his powerful arms. He summoned a death gate with the flick of a wrist and disappeared with his newest plaything.

* * *

The scientist stood alone amongst the pile of corpses. His mind going back to the beautiful red-headed woman. Her porcelain face, with the reddest most beautiful lips. He recalled the way she felt in his arms. And the anger he felt when the Lich King took her away. She was going to be his. And now, nothing. His eyes glazed over for a moment... and then a sickly smile appeared on his face. If he couldn't have her... then no one would, not even the Lich King himself. He held onto a small stone in his hand and muttered something into it. A portal appeared. He needed to have a little chat with Darion Mograine. And perhaps "plant a few seeds" while he was at it.


End file.
